Sinful Desire
by Stand bi me
Summary: He slid the note through the string and unrolled it, holding it tenderly between his fingers. "Your smile made me ache today, Harry. It's just been taunting my mind only too seductively. Come satisfy me, my love." warning: intense lemons, dudes...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: this was a request from 00Sakura00. **

**I was more than happy to fulfill it, considering what it entails (sex and some fluff) Hopefully it's any good. I try :)**

**it IS pretty hot though, so fair warning to the gentle of heart. Also, it isn't from any particular year and nothing specific with the actual plot of Harry Potter is going on. **

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

Hermione grabbed her books and held them to her chest. She walked out of the classroom amongst the rush of students. She spotted Harry standing by the doorway, waiting for her. She took her time and walked towards him, eyeing the boy down seductively through the crowd. His eyes finally fell onto her body and he scanned the length of her quickly up and down, smiling at what he saw. Their eyes met for a second, and Hermione smirked as she saw the ever powerful "chosen one" struggle to use his books to cover the slowly bulging robe in front of hips. She winked at him and giggled to herself, turning in the opposite direction and quickly losing herself in the mass of students. Harry's grin faded and he tilted his head to the side. Why did she tease him like that? He took a deep breath and ran after her.

Harry reached the end of the hallway and looked left and right down both paths. She was nowhere to be seen. He stood up straight and frowned. He reached into the pocket of his robe and pulled out a piece of paper and began to unfold it.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no…"

"That's cheating, you git!" Hermione called out, poking her head from around the corner.

Harry turned and smiled. Her light brown hair fell to side as she tilted her head to look around the corner. The hand that held the map tucked it quickly back into his pocket as he turned and jogged towards her. Hermione's head quickly disappeared back around the corner and out of sight. Harry reached the corner where Hermione was and looked down the new hallway. She was gone again. Harry shook his head and blushed. He turned slowly around and headed back to his dormitory.

God, why was Hermione so _bloody_ attractive? Harry climbed up the stairs, oblivious to everything around him. And she walks with that damn gorgeous sway in her hips too. It drove him crazy.

Harry opened the door to his room and walked in to see Hedwig sitting on the window sill. There was a small note rolled up, written on a piece of new parchment and tied to her leg with a gold string. Harry grinned. _Hermione, _he thought.

He slid the note through the string and unrolled it, holding it tenderly between his fingers. The scent of lavender was lifted into the air.

"_Your smile made me ache today, Harry. It's just been taunting my mind only too seductively. Come satisfy me, my love."_

Harry could feel his length hardening, filling with blood. He looked up and grinned at the ceiling, his teeth clenching with excitement.

**XXXXXX**

Hermione stood up at the edge of her room with her back to the door, leaning on the wall and looking out of the window at the snow. The waiting killed her. She felt butterflies wreaking havoc on the insides of her stomach, writhing with _unbearable_, physical anticipation.

She heard the door creak open and slowly shut behind him: _finally._ Soft foot prints made their way over to her and stopped right behind her. She didn't look back. Her face was blushing uncontrollably. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her into him so the back of her shoulders pressed against his chest. He was definitely taller than she was. He leaned down and pressed his lips into the back of her neck. She felt a tingle run down her spine as his lips opened and closed slowly, rubbing themselves along her skin.

He sucked gently, moving his hands from the sides of her slender waist to her front, rubbing his fingers along her hip bones. Hermione shuddered. Harry added his tongue to the motion of his lips, gliding voraciously along the indent at the side of her neck. His face was tucked neatly beneath the side of her jaw, their soft skin gently brushing against each others as his mouth worked along her neckline. Harry pulled her tighter so her butt was pressing on to his semi-erection. He sucked harder, making sure he left his mark of dominance on her skin. Hermione tilted her head back to allow his lips more room.

His hands explored her waistline, grazing along her hips with the tips of his fingers, sending shivers down her body. She couldn't bear the immense, tormenting flood of pleasure that surged through every fucking drop of his blood as it coursed through his veins, portraying all, all of his feelings towards pleasing _her._

She let her hands down and grabbed on to his, turning herself around to face him. She walked herself around him, switching places, and shoved his back into the wall. She looked up and thrust her mouth on to his, opening and closing her lips as if trying to devour it. He kissed back passionately, leaning his head to the side and sucking on her bottom lip. Her tongue soon pried his lips open and invaded his mouth.

Harry snuck both his hands around her waist and grabbed onto her ass, forcing her forward on to him. She buried her lips deeper and deeper into his mouth and grinded her hips slowly and rhythmically on to his pelvis. She slid her hands under his shirt and rubbed his chest with her palms. His back was being pushed harder and harder against the wall.

He pulled his lips back off of hers and looked at her for a second. Damn beautiful, she was. He leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose, then bent down and wrapped his arms around her thighs. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, laying her head down gently on to the pillows that were propped up against the bed head, watching as her messy brown hair flowed around her like a river of melted caramel. He mounted himself on top of her, sitting up with his knees on either side of her waist. He reached down and began to unbutton her shirt slowly. After the first four buttons he stopped and leaned down, kissing her exposed chest gently.

He dove deeper, licking softly the delicate areas between her breasts, digging his nose deeply into her skin. He took in her smell. That smell of hers that smelled of books and French vanilla and soft, warm, tender skin. He teased her with his tongue, and he could feel her squirming underneath him. Every time her leg touched against his he could feel himself getting harder and harder.

Harry lay himself down on her, pressing his hips on to hers and pinching her skin gently with his lips. Hermione moaned. Harry had never heard anything more fucking beautiful in his life. The pleasure got too unbearable for her again. She grabbed Harry's face and pulled it violently towards hers, attacking his lips again with swift, avid motions. Her hands cupped Harry's cheeks and pulled his face in towards her mouth, then pushed it back to speak.

"Strip me," She panted, pulling his face into hers and continuing to devour his lips.

Harry complied. He pressed the palms of his hands on to her chest and squeezed them gently, pushing her upper body away from him so his lips could escape. She unwillingly let them go. His hands got back to work at the buttons he was undoing. As they did so, he leaned down and kissed her right below her neck on her collar bone, then moved lower and kissed the succulent space between her breasts. He continued down as more buttons were undone, kissing her flat belly, pressing his lips over her belly button. The last button was finally undone and Harry kissed the spot right above where her pants started. Hermione's back arched, pushing her pelvis forward with the sensation of his warm, wet lips so close to her spot. Harry smiled, his lips still pressed against her soft, soft skin.

Hermione pressed her palms into the sides of the bed and sat up, pulling her legs from underneath Harry. She kneeled in front of him, grabbing his face by the cheeks and pulling it up towards hers. She attacked his mouth again, this time her hand sliding down his waist and grabbing his crotch, violently groping it with her palm. Harry's eyes shut and he moaned through their kiss. Hermione pulled back for a second.

"You like that, yeah?" she asked breathing heavily.

She shoved her face forward again grabbing Harry's lips with hers. She squeezed his package gently, and he whimpered in helpless pleasure as he continued licking and sucking her soft, sweet lips. Harry reached his hands down and unbuttoned her pants, pulling them over her curved hips without letting go of her mouth. She pulled her legs one by one up and out, kicking the pants to the floor, and wearing nothing now but lacy, black lingerie. She pulled her face away.

"My turn," she panted.

Hermione moved to the side and wrapped a leg around Harry's waist, turning him around and laying him underneath her. His head fell against the pillow and Hermione threw her face once again onto his and continued making out from on top of him. The insides of her legs squeezed the sides of his flat belly. Finally sitting up, she grabbed his shirt from the bottom and pulled it over his head, staring at his lean, pale, toned figure. His muscles tensed.

Hermione leaned down with an evil, seductive grin and began toying around one of his nipples with her tongue. She pressed her lips down on it and reached her hand to his head, running her fingers through his messy, black hair. Harry pressed his shoulders back deep into the mattress, fiercely arching his back and pushing his chest out, moaning slightly.

Hermione took her fingers out of his hair and glided them slowly down his face. He grabbed them with his lips as soon as they reached his mouth, and sucked them wet. She could feel his tongue squirming under the length of her fingers. She pulled them out and looked up, adjusting her position further down his body until she rested on his legs. She grabbed each of his knees with her hands and slowly rubbed her way up his thighs. Crazed sensations flooded his waist as his complete erection projected its shape through his jeans.

Hermione tilted her face forward and grabbed it with her lips, continuing to rub her fingers along his thighs. She licked the fabric teasingly, gripping onto it with her mouth. Harry's hips thrust forward as he grunted at the intense sensation and silently cursed the existence of the bloody pants. Hermione smiled. She had succeeded. Harry was being driven _crazy._

She reached her hand up to his belly button and slid her finger down his happy trail until she reached his pants. She undid them and eased his legs out, smiling cheekily at the tent that was pitched with his boxers. She lowered herself onto him so their faces connected again in another fully fledged make out, their naked bellies pressed tightly together.

Harry rolled them over so he was on top. He unstrapped her bra and did away with it, feeling her soft, soft chest pressing against his hard muscles. Hermione leaned her head back, pressing it deep into the pillow behind her, and exposing her neck. Harry took off his boxers and peeled her panties down her legs. He placed his palms on the bed on either side of her shoulders, keeping his elbows locked straight so his body could hover just above hers. His knees were on either side of her thighs and he brushed his throbbing member teasingly at her entrance. She grabbed his biceps and squeezed them. She could feel herself become so incredibly moist with the excruciatingly painful anticipation.

Harry took the hint and thrust into her. She squeezed his arms even harder and moaned. He could feel how wet and tight she was as he pulled out slightly and thrust back in. Hermione's head flew back as he hit the spot. Harry lowered onto his elbows so her hard nipples pressed against his chest as he licked and sucked at her neck while thrusting his hips in a wave-like motion again and again right where she wanted it. Hermione shut her mouth tightly to muffle a scream as Harry continued. God, she had wanted to feel like this for the longest while…

* * *

**Nice, yeah? i hope so.**

**Worth a review?**

**Until Next time,**

**-stbime**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys. I know a bunch of you were asking for a continuation. Well, you got it!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited! You guys are awesome.**

**I began this with a little repeat of the last paragraph there just to remind you guys where we left our hot couple last.**

**Read on, buddy :)**

* * *

_He placed his palms on the bed on either side of her shoulders, keeping his elbows locked straight so his body could hover just above hers. His knees were on either side of her thighs and he brushed his throbbing member teasingly at her entrance. She grabbed his biceps and squeezed them. She could feel herself become so incredibly moist with the excruciatingly painful anticipation. Harry took the hint and thrust into her. She squeezed his arms even harder and moaned. He could feel how wet and tight she was as he pulled out slightly and thrust back in. Hermione's head flew back as he hit the spot. Harry lowered onto his elbows so her hard nipples pressed against his chest as he licked and sucked at her neck while thrusting his hips in a wave-like motion again and again right where she wanted it. Hermione shut her mouth tightly to muffle a scream as Harry continued. God, she had wanted to feel like this for the longest while…_

Hermione bit her lips and moaned. Each moan grew louder and louder, fueling Harry to thrust harder and harder into her. The bed thumped against the stone wall violently as Hermione's desperate pleas for more reached Harry's longing ears.

Harry could feel the pain swelling in his groin as the unbearable urge to release surged through his pulsating veins. Sweat dripped from his face as he felt all of his muscles tense. Hermione threw her head back and screamed as Harry forced his hips forward one last time and ground his legs around hers, pushing deeper and deeper, forcing down his entire throbbing length until it was completely engulfed by her tight, wet walls.

Hermione was panting. Harry dropped on top of her and closed his eyes, his chest heaving violently. Hermione rolled him over so she could lie on top. She brushed the sweaty black hair that was matted to his forehead and rubbed her thumb gently along his scar. His eyes remained closed and his entire face was glistening with sweat.

Hermione wrapped her fingers under his arms and placed each of her thumbs on one of his hard, pink nipples. His flat chest was now moving in deep, slow breaths as she rubbed her thumbs in slow, erotic circles around his already sensitive buds. She leaned forward and kissed his wet, sweaty lips, swallowing them entirely with her own, opening and closing slowly as if trying to taste every inch of skin around his mouth that was available. She grinded her hips seductively on to his pelvis, pressing her waist hard on to his.

Harry moaned softly through a thin veil of sleep, his previously limp member already beginning to harden again just the slightest bit.

Hermione continued to devour Harry's mouth, rubbing his hot, pink nipples faster with her thumbs, grinding slow, sensual circles into his pelvis.

Harry could feel his sleepy, bloodshot eyes open just the slightest bit as he bucked his hips forward to some extent, releasing just a little more before dropping back down to the bed in defeat. His head fell to the side as his eyelids drooped, feeling heavier than ever before and forcing his eyes shut and his body into a state of unconscious and absolute bliss. He felt accomplished, complete, and deserving of rest.

**XXXXXXXX**

He stared at the steady rise and fall of her chest as she slept. The side of her face rested gently on the pillow and glowed as the morning's faint rays of wintery light refracted through the window's icy pane. Her skin was flawless.

Harry breathed deeply. The air in the room was cold and still and the scent of what seemed to smell like baby powder and sleep lingered lightly above them. He could feel a small, warm hand rested on his abdominals as he lay on his back and stared at the ceiling.

Harry looked to the side and blushed at the sensitive, fleshy area of Hermione's chest that was showing, just barely covered by the thick bed sheets. He stared. They sat there: loose, semi-exposed, and only too vulnerable, yet sacred and mysteriously wonderful to the touch: a delicate haven.

How could someone so voracious and wild with such a hot, sexual drive and utterly pleasurable, talented, skillful, avid motions , sleep with such a beautiful, innocent face in such quiet, peaceful bliss?

Harry looked up and smiled to himself harder than he had ever fucking smiled in his life. He could feel the blood rushing to his pelvis already.

A small purple mark on Hermione's neck caught his eye. He lowered his gaze and stared at his accomplishment. She was his to keep, to love, to make love to everyday for the rest of his…

Hermione stirred. She rolled onto her other side and curled her legs, letting out a deep, breathy sigh as she stopped moving just as quickly as she started and slowly returned to her dreams. Harry's entire world froze. Since when could such simple, meaningless, _unconscious_ movements be so damn erotic? If he didn't get out of that bed right then…

Harry slipped quickly from under the sheets and stood up, his heart already racing and his lungs panting for air. His mere _thoughts _of her got him so excited.

He looked down at his body: naked, exposed, toned, _hot._ His feelings and thoughts about Hermione, about him with Hermione, they threatened to flood and burst his pleasure receptors. Harry shivered. Turning to see his clothes scattered in a messy pile on the floor, he remembered something he had wanted to do.

He walked over to his pants and stooped down over them, picking them up and searching through all the pockets for something. He pulled out a folded piece of paper and secured it between his fingers, letting his pants drop back to the floor. Harry looked around Hermione's room for where she kept her books. Once he spotted them, he tiptoed over and quietly slipped it into the one at the top.

"Harry..." Hermione mumbled.

He froze: busted. Harry turned around and walked back over to the bed, smiling cheekily at Hermione.

"What's that grin for?" she chuckled sleepily.

Harry slipped under the covers and wrapped his muscular arms around her tender, feminine figure. She inched closer to him until she could feel the flooding heat of his body engulf her. She cuddled and leaned into him. Harry relished the closeness. After so long they could finally be together…

Harry's large, hard hand made its way down Hermione's back, stroking her affectionately with his rough, calloused fingers. Her skin was warm and soft and smooth and anything he could possibly ask for in a touch.

Hermione tilted her head back and looked up at him, eyes shimmering. He leaned down and connected their foreheads, tilted a bit, and their eyebrows touched. A little more and the tips of their noses reached. Forwards some and their noses pressed into the other's cheek, and with a quick breath their lips connected instantly. A rush of euphoric ecstasy blew over them like a violent wind as Hermione reached up and grabbed Harry's cheeks, deepening the kiss before pulling back slowly: a glistening, silver string of saliva connecting their mouths.

* * *

**Sooo...? Any good? Let me know!**

**Anybody else curious about the note? yeah, it's not just a note lol**

**To be continued...**

**See yah round, buddy!**

**-stbime**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup. This update may seem a bit random to a few of you. I haven't published anything on this site for maybe a year now /: But I'm back, and I figured I'd start with this fic to get you guys going. Enjoy :)**

**I began with a little scene from the last chapter in case you forgot something kind of important that happened. Not that the sex wasn't important too... ;)**

* * *

_He walked over to his pants and stooped down over them, picking them up and searching through all the pockets for something. He pulled out a folded piece of paper and secured it between his fingers, letting his pants drop back to the floor. Harry looked around Hermione's room for where she kept her books. Once he spotted them, he tiptoed over and quietly slipped it into the one at the top._

_**XXXXX**  
_

"I've got to get ready for classes now," he whispered softly, looking into her eyes.

Hermione pouted.

"I," he leaned down again and kissed her, "will be back as soon as I'm done for the day."

She grabbed his face and kissed him again.

"Got it?" he mumbled, pulling away from the kiss.

"Mmph," Hermione pulled him back and grabbed his lips again with hers. This time, _she_ pushed him away. "Yes sir."

Harry grinned. "Good. I like it when you listen." He got up and started putting on his clothes.

Hermione grabbed his shirt collar and pulled his face down to meet hers. They were millimeters away from each other. "_I _like it when _you _listen," she said firmly.

Harry exhaled and smiled widely, blowing his breath around her face. "Yes ma'am."

Hermione let go of his shirt and ruffled his hair. "Good boy."

Harry barked. "Ruff!"

Hermione laughed. "Easy there Fido."

"Make sure you go to your classes," he told her, changing the subject as he put on his shoes.

"As if _you've_ got to tell _me_ that!"

They laughed. Harry grabbed his wand and winked.

"And remember to take your books!"

**XXXXXX**

_The hell am I supposed to focus in this damn class when all I can think about is Harry?_

Hermione put both her elbows on her desk then slumped her chin into the palms of her hands. Her hair fell down at either side of her shoulders.

"Students, open your books to chapter six,"

_God, six sounds like sex…_

Hermione closed her legs tightly, crossing one over the other. _Focus. _She opened the book and a slip of paper fell out. _What is this?_

She unfolded the piece of paper onto the desk in front of her. It was – blank. Her head cocked to the side, mind racing to try and figure out what it was.

Letters suddenly started forming in the centre of the page. One word sprawled itself in big fancy letters and looked up questioningly at her.

_Hello?_

Hermione screwed her eyebrows as the dark black ink faded slowly away. She was so confused.

_Don't be confused!_

New words came. Hermione twisted her mouth and jerked back in her chair. The words faded again.

_It's me! Harry._

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. Just the sight of his name turned her on.

_Well, come on! Say something!_

The words faded once more. Hermione grabbed her feather and dipped it in the tiny bottle of ink.

_What is this? _

She wrote the words slowly onto the parchment and watched as they disappeared. Her reply came seconds later.

_It's Note Passing Parchment. I slipped it into your book this morning while you were sleeping. _

Hermione blushed as the ink faded away. She wrote back.

_You cheeky, cheeky boy._

The second the ink disappeared a new message came through.

_What colour underwear are you wearing?_

Hermione's eyes widened. _What?_

_What does it matter? _She wrote back.

_I want to know what to expect when I get under that skirt of yours later._

The heat rose in Hermione's cheeks before she began smirking to herself.

_They're bright pink. What colour are yours?_

The writing faded. More came.

_Same. _

Hermione's face flushed.

_Harry!_

She squeezed her legs shut tighter.

_And I bet you look sexy in them,_ she added.

The words faded.

_You'll find out tonight, won't you?_

Hermione screwed her eyebrows.

_Tonight? Why not this afternoon? Right after class?_

She _needed_ Harry. She couldn't wait all the way utill tonight.

_I've got Quidditch practice._

Hermione frowned. Then she smiled.

_Come right after practice. _

_I will. _

_And don't shower. _

Hermione grinned. She waited for the reply.

_I won't. _

She could feel her underwear getting soaked. God this was bad.

_I want you so much right now Hermione. _

And yet so, so excruciatingly good.

_Me too, Harry. Just wait, when you come up from practice I'm gonna lay you down and lick the sweat off of your skin._

_I could get used to being cleaned like that, _he wrote back.

_Anything you want, Harry._

_Anything?_

Hermione could just feel the smile on his face from reading his writing. She grinned to herself.

_Anything._

The letters faded away into the paper.

_Rule number one, then:_

Hermione's entire body tingled.

_When I'm there tonight, once I lie you down on the bed, you're not allowed to move. _

Hermione stroked her chin with her left hand and wrote.

_I could do that._

_Not one single muscle. _

_Challenge accepted, _she answered.

_Rule two:_

Hermione giggled.

_If you move, or try to kiss me or touch me, you have to do whatever I say whenever I say it for the next week. _

Hermione nodded, mostly to herself. She could handle that. With pleasure, in fact.

_Okay, Master. _

She buried her hand in her robe and reached down between her legs, inconspicuously starting to rub herself. Slow, small movements so as not to get noticed. She couldn't help it.

_Rule three: _

She dug her fingers deeper into the ruffles of her uniform until they reached a thin, bright pink fabric. It was completely wet.

_You have to let me do whatever I want with you tonight. _

It was _soaked _and stuck to her skin.

_What do you want to do with me?_

Her fingers rubbed slow, small circles into the moist fabric.

_You'll find out tonight._

_Tell me now, Harry. _

She rubbed faster, casually looking around to make sure no one was looking at her and no one could tell what she was doing.

_I'm going to strip you. And practice this afternoon is going to be tough. I'll be hungry._

Hermione licked her lips.

_So I'm gonna burry my face between your legs and eat up. _

Hermione stifled a moan.

_And what's gonna make it better is I'll get to feel you squirming at my mercy since you won't be able to move and you won't be able to stop me. _

Hermione shuddered. Good shudders.

_You're going to have to lay there and suffer through it until I'm all full._

Hermione's eyes glazed over.

_And I'm a teenage boy. I eat a-l-o-t. _

She dropped her feather onto the paper and grabbed onto the edge of her desk.

_And you are going to fucking LOVE it. _

Her heart was racing. She had to stop and catch her breath. She put both hands on her desk and buried her face in her book, pretending to read. She tried to breathe slowly. If _talking _about it made her heart race and turned her on so beyond belief she had no idea how she would possibly handle it in real life. She would go crazy.

Sweat dripped from her forehead.

_Harry you are driving me into insanity. I need you now. _

_Oh, I'm not done. _

Hermione shuddered.

_Tell me more._

_Don't eat dinner, okay?_

Hermione looked cheekily to the side.

_And why not?_

She laughed a little, licking her lips.

_Because YOUR dinner is being delivered._

Hermione tucked her hand under the droops of her robes again, slowly snaking her fingers down to her crotch.

_Is it, now?_

She could barely write with her unsteady hand. It was trembling with pleasure.

_Your job is important, _Harry continued, his words fading away as more took their place.

_You need to make sure I'm all lubed up, so I can go in nice and easy when I'm ready. _

Hermione rubbed faster.

_But – how – can I do that – if I'm not – allowed to move?_

Hermione was forcing the words slowly out of her shaking hand. Harry's reply came fast.

_I'll have to come to you then, won't I?_

Hermione tried her best to force back another hard grin.

_I'll climb over you and bring my pelvis to your face. First class room service. Dinner delivered directly to your mouth. All you have to do is open up. _

Hermione could feel her body shaking.

_I'll go in gently at first. So you can taste. _

Hermione licked her lips. She was losing control of her breathing.

_Then I'll press deeper. 'Till I hit the back of your throat. You won't be able to get enough of it. _

Hermione bit her lip to hold back a moan.

_I'll bob my hips up and down to make sure everything gets nice and wet, just like I know you'll be._

Hermione just managed to answer a shakily written _Mhm._

_But it might take a while. I'm really big, so there's a lot of me. _

Hermione's eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her fingers were completely soaked. The wet stain on her bright pink underwear had spread.

_You take as longgg as you want. _

Hermione dropped the pen after writing that and squeezed her legs shut around her arm.

_And once I'm nice and lubed up, _Harry continued, _I'll ease my body down right over yours, so our faces connect and our pelvis's are in line. _

Hermione started losing control of the rest of her body.

_I'll put my lips to your ear and nibble on them, whispering 'I love you more than I've ever fucking loved anyone in my entire life' right before instantly pounding myself hard right into your tight, flooded walls. _

Hermione grabbed the edge of her desk and _screamed _as the massive wave of an orgasm pulsed through her entire throbbing body.

"FINE!" the professor at the front of the classroom called out, "If it makes you all that angry I'll just postpone the test until the day after."

Hermione looked around as the rest of the class cheered.

"Just please, there is no need to scream in the middle of class like that over a silly little midterm!"

Hermione's face burned the deepest shade of red she could possibly imagine as she sank lower into her chair. More words started forming on the page.

_And I'll fuck you senseless for the rest of the entire night so hard you're going to be praying for an extra day to study for your midterm._

* * *

**-stbime**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Just some more, how do you say, sex?**

* * *

It had been a week.

Hermione lay on her bed, a finger twirling her hair around as she read through her potions book, only half able to focus.

They had fucked everyday for a week. She couldn't get Harry out of her head. For the first time in a long time school was not her top priority. The mere thought sent trembles down her spine. She only had to wait a few more hours until Harry would sneak over. Where would they do it this time? She was thinking the restricted section of the library…

_Knock knock knock!_

Hermione jumped. It was early. Why was he here so early?

_Why the fuck do I care? _She thought. The mere prospect of Harry being right outside made her wet already. She got up to open the door, slipping her shirt off as quickly as she could so that her breasts hung loose and free. The idea of her stripping for Harry turned her on even more. And she knew Harry would not complain about the sight, either.

She grabbed the doorknob and turned it.

"Hello my sexy little-" Hermione shut up as her face looked up in horror.

Light eyes looked back, wider, now, at what they were seeing. "H-Hermione…?"

"Ginny!" Hermione's hands flew up instantly to cover her exposed breasts. She had expected Ginny to look away instantly, but the younger girl held her gaze, confirming Hermione's suspicions.

The older girl reached desperately for her shirt and struggled to put it on. "Ginny, what are you doing here?" She shoved her neck through the neck hole. "Again." She added softly as an afterthought.

Instant blush rose to Ginny's cheeks when she realized she had been staring. "I- I … I came to…"

"You're stammering, Ginny,"

Ginny shook her thoughts to clear her head. Her cheeks were almost as red as her hair. "Is it just me or is it really hot in here?" The ginger fanned herself.

Hermione shook her head and sighed. This had been going on for a while now.

"Can I come in?" Ginny asked, walking in before Hermione could answer.

Hermione stepped aside to give her room to enter. Ginny walked past her and to the bed, stumbling and catching herself right away.

Hermione stifled a small chuckle. It was almost cute the way that Ginny got so nervous around her.

"How were classes today?" Hermione asked.

The ginger stopped and looked up at her, puppy dog eyes showing eternal gratitude at even the slightest sign of care or inquisition.

"Th-they were good. Fascinating, even." Ginny stared into Hermione's eyes.

Hermione smiled. This was almost flattering. It was fun watching the effect she had on Ginny. It was power she could get used to.

"That's really great," Hermione said, sauntering over to the younger girl and standing behind her. "When lessons are…fascinating," she paused, "it makes them more fun to learn." By now she was whispering into Ginny's ear.

Goosebumps ran up Ginny's slender arm and Hermione could see them. _Oh, this __**is**__ fun. _

Hermione slipped her hands into Ginny's long, auburn hair, caressing it carefully. "Your hair is so soft! What shampoo do you use?"

Ginny was fanning herself again.

"Let me braid it for you," Hermione said, separating the hair into three equal strands. "One, long braid going down your back." Hermione trailed her finger lightly down the younger girl's back, stopping right above her tight, round butt.

Hermione could visibly see Ginny shaking. She remembered how she first used to shake around Harry. It brought back memories.

The older girl continued fondling the ginger's hair, twisting the strands around one by one as she braided it. "You _have _to tell me what shampoo you use." Hermione repeated.

Ginny crumpled her nose. "I-I can't remember what it's called…"

"Oh well. You'll just have to tell me later." Hermione decided to get back to the subject at hand. "So, why did you come here again?" Hermione continued, visibly noting that Ginny hadn't said anything in a while.

There was a silent pause.

"Ginny."

Ginny snapped from her trance. "Huh? I'm-I'm sorry, what?

Ginny turned her head slightly and Hermione could see her lost, lust-filled eyes in the mirror. This girl really had it in for her, huh? Hermione smirked.

"What brought you hear today?" Hermione repeated.

"Oh," Ginny's cheeks were burning up. "It's kind of embarrassing, really…"

Hermione smacked Ginny on her ass. Ginny squealed in surprise.

"You're one of my closest girlfriends, Ginny. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. It's just little old me!"

Ginny seemed uncomfortable. "Girlfriend?"

Hermione froze, mid-braid. Maybe she should have chosen her words more carefully…

"Yeah," Hermione clarified. "You're one of my closest female friends."

Ginny almost sighed a bit. "Oh."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, continuing her work on the ginger's hair.

"Well, I kind of want to ask you something…"

Hermione fought the urge to back down. She took a deep breath. Maybe this _wasn't _a good idea though. This could ruin things between them forever.

"Shoot." Hermione said, keeping her cool behind the younger girl.

Ginny turned around suddenly to face Hermione, her hair swinging behind her as it was pulled from the older girl's hands.

"What's it like to have sex?"

Hermione blinked. _Huh? That is her question? _"Ginny, where is this coming from?"

Ginny looked away. "All the other girls keep talking about boys and sex and making out and… I just don't get it. I've never done it."

Hermione gave her a small, shy smile. She felt for the girl. And it was a nasty theory, but Ginny probably hadn't done any of that because she wasn't into boys the way the other girl's were.

Hermione laughed and hugged the girl. She didn't know why, but she did.

"Wh-why are you hugging me?" the younger girl asked, noticeably blushing.

Hermione let go and pushed back, resting her hands on Ginny's shoulders.

"I have an idea," she said cheekily.

Ginny blushed and smiled.

"Come on, lets go." Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand.

"What? Where are we going?" Ginny yelped as Hermione pulled her out of the room.

Hermione smirked and continued dragging the other girl along. She didn't know why she felt so turned on right now, and she could only hope Harry would agree to her little idea.

"Where are we going?" Ginny repeated.

Hermione laughed and looked at her as they walked.

"To the Quidditch field," she said.

"O-ok," Ginny stammered, desperately trying to keep calm while freaking out on the inside. _Maybe she's going to have sex with me. Oh my gosh oh my gosh. _

"Yeah," Hermione continued, "Harry is there. He's at practice."

"Oh." Ginny felt almost disappointed. She didn't want to have sex with Harry…

"Harry and I have sex all the time." Hermione spilled.

Ginny's eyes widened. _Oh. __**She's **__going to have with Harry…_

"Really?" The red head asked, feeling nervous now.

"Mhm." Hermione took a quick left down a darker corridor, her hand gripping Ginny's just a bit tighter now. "I want you to feel comfortable with me and Harry. You can ask us anything you want, ok?"

Ginny nodded yes, reveling in the way Hermione was holding her hand. Perhaps this new openness could be a good thing. Plus, watching _the_ Hermione Granger have sex could be _very _hot.

They continued along the dark passageway, turning a corner and going down a hall Ginny had never been through before.

"Where does this lead to?" Ginny asked.

"It's a secret corridor that leads beneath the stands of the Quidditch field."

Ginny gasped. "No way."

Hermione grinned and nodded. Ginny gulped.

"Have you guys, you know, done it there before?"

Hermione's smile widened. "Yep. More than once."

Ginny could feel herself getting wet. Her legs shook with excitement as they continued.

"Right under here." Hermione let go of Ginny's hand and got down on her hands and knees. "We'll have to crawl through this passage way. Get down."

Ginny got down on all fours behind Hermione, looking up to see two beautifully rounded butt cheeks right in front of her face. Immediately she blushed. As Hermione crawled, her hips swayed. Ginny could see just between her legs ever so slightly as she put one knee in front of the other.

Hermione knew Ginny would be staring. She moved her hips slowly, purposefully, from one side to the other.

"Almost there!" Hermione called out behind of her. She crawled the last few steps and got up.

Ginny stood behind her, looking and the massive, private room that surrounded them. So this is what underneath the stands looked like. Ginny ran over to the corner and lifted up the flap that made the wall. Immediately she was greeted with the sounds of brooms whirring around and bludgers being smacked.

Hermione grabbed Ginny, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl's waist and pulling her back. Ginny stumbled and fell back on top of Hermione.

"Are you crazy? We could get caught!"

Ginny blushed, embarrassed. Her positioning, though, registered slowly in her mind. She was lying on top of Hermione. Neither of them made an effort to move.

"I-I'm sorry," Ginny said, staring straight into Hermione's eyes.

There was another moment of silence. Neither of them said a word.

"What?" Hermione said, noticing Ginny's quiet stare.

Ginny looked away and blushed, Hermione's cheeks turning the slightest bit pink themselves. The brunette rested her palm on the ground for support, hesitating a bit as she contemplated her next move.

She leaned forward slowly, her face close to Ginny's. She waited until Ginny looked back up at her then pushed her lips forward, connecting them with the other girl's. It was a soft, chaste kiss, but Hermione could see the heat visibly rising on the girl's flustered face.

Hermione smiled cheekily and stood up. "Let's call Harry now."

Ginny was lost for words. "O-ok…"

Hermione walked to the end of the stands and grabbed her wand, poking just the tip of it through to the outside. "Lacarnum inflamarae," she whispered.

A tiny flame burst through the tip of her wand. She looked back at Ginny. "This is our sign. When he sees the smoke he'll know I'm here." Hermione left the wand outside for a bit longer then pulled it back in, quickly slipping away. "He'll come any minute now." She said. "Literally."

Ginny's eyes widened more as Hermione winked at her. Seconds later there was a crash outside, and Harry appeared in the room, panting.

"Wow," Hermione said, walking up to the wizard, "You got here faster than last time." She poked his chest with her finger, running it down his abs.

"I can't stop thinking about you Hermione. I've been looking around for any chance of your smoke signal all practice long. We don't have much time though, I told the coach I had to take a shit so that only gives us…" Harry's gazed turned and landed on the youngest Weasly who still sitting on the floor, looking up at the two older students. "Ginny?" Harry turned back and looked at Hermione, desperately trying to cover his protruding erection with his hands. "Why did you bring…"

Hermione shut Harry up and leaned forward, whispering something in his ear. His face quickly perked up and his lips turned up at their corners into a devious smile. He had ten minutes to make two girls cum. Challenge accepted.

He looked at Ginny and smiled. Ginny offered a nervous smile back.

"Nothing to be nervous about, Ginny!" Harry laughed and started taking off his clothes. "Robes off, everybody! We don't have much time!"

Hermione laughed and gladly complied. "Oops! Forgot to make the ground soft!" Hermione snapped her fingers and instantly the ground softened.

Ginny felt it with her hand. It was almost like… a bed. She sat there and watched the two older students strip, but soon found her eyes grazing over to Hermione's body and resting there.

Harry saw that and took note. He smiled again to himself. He would be sure to make use of that.

"Well," he said to his young, new prospect. "You too! Come on now!"

Ginny's face burned. "M-me too?"

Hermione smiled at her. "What did you think I was bringing you here to do? Watch?"

Ginny shook her head and began to take her top off.

"That wouldn't make for a very – fascinating lesson, now would it?"

Hermione walked over and helped Ginny out of her clothes.

"Alright, class," Harry began, "now the first lesson for the day is lubrication."

The two naked girls listened intently.

"Because we don't want it to hurt – at least not _too _much, anyway."

Ginny shivered. She was naked. Hermione was naked. They were next to each other. She didn't even notice Harry's engorged penis approaching them.

Harry picked up Hermione and lay her down on the soft ground, then straddled her chest. His massive dick sat right between her breasts. It was dripping with pre-cum. Hermione could feel herself almost leaking she was so wet.

Ginny watched in awe as Harry propped himself up on his knees so his dick hung right above Hermione's face.

"Be a good student now and help you teacher get his dick nice and wet, ok?"

Hermione nodded and opened her mouth. Harry placed his head at her lips. Just as she closed them he pulled out.

"Ah ah ah," he reprimanded. "You haven't answered me yet. Are you gonna help your teacher get his dick wet?"

Hermione looked up and smiled. "Yes, sir."

Harry lowered his dick into her awaiting mouth again. "Much, much better," he said, slowly slipping in and out.

Hermione drooled, her saliva coating the huge mass that occupied her mouth.

Harry then turned his attention to his other 'student.'

"You ready for your first assignment?" he asked.

Ginny nodded, almost eagerly. It was a quick change of pace but she decided she wanted this.

Harry remembered the way Ginny had been looking at Hermione as she stripped. "Girls need to be lubed up too, you know."

That was all he needed to say to make Ginny's eyes pop out of her sockets. As soon as Hermione realized what he was implying she gagged in protest. Harry heard and shoved his dick deeper down her to throat to keep her quiet. She only gagged more.

Harry turned around and put his hands on Hermione's knees, forcing her legs open. "Come on, Ginny. Help me out here!"

Ginny felt her hands trembling as she crawled over. Was this actually happening? Hermione continued to gag, trying to stop Ginny. She wasn't into that! She was about to push Harry off of her before she felt a pair of hot, wet lips engulf her clitoris.

"Ngh!" Hermione shrieked, letting out a hot breathy moan.

Harry smiled. Ginny heard what she had done to Hermione and smiled too, continuing her job, lapping up the tiny drips of juice that flowed out. It was everything she imagined and more.

Hermione dug her hands into the ground beside her, twisting her head to remove Harry's dick from her mouth so she could let out a grunt.

"Holy – mother – shi-it!" Hermione shivered as Ginny snuck her tongue inside and pulled it back out. "Fuck! Harry! She's almost better than you!"

Harry laughed and put his dick back into her mouth. "I figured girls would be better at it. They know what to feel for. Now get back to work."

Hermione accepted Harry inside her mouth and fought back the shiver that raced up her spine, moaning and breathing deeply, grunting at what the red head was doing to her.

Ginny wrapped her lips over Hermione's, twisting her tongue rapidly back and forth as if marking it with layers of spit would be proof of her dominance.

Hermione _squirmed _and wrapped her legs around Ginny, trying to force her face as deep down inside as possible.

"Alright," Harry said, pulling his dick out and standing up.

Ginny stopped what she was doing and looked up. Was it over already? She could literally continue all day…

"Our newest student needs some lube herself, too."

Ginny's thought process stopped and she blushed. "Oh, no, you don't have to…"

"Shut up and open your legs." Harry rested his palm on her upper back and eased her down.

She looked up, flushed, more turned on than ever.

"Hermione?" Harry called.

Hermione looked at him in shock, shaking her head, begging to not have to do what she thought she was about to.

"Hermione come on and help me out."

Ginny began trembling at the thought. Excited shivers travelled down her spine.

Harry walked over and coaxed Hermione up. "Come one. We'll do it together." He smiled. "It'll be just like making out, except with an extra pair of lips." He winked.

Hermione could have fainted. This was _not _what she intended to happen. But god, it turned Harry on so very much, she could tell.

Harry lay on his belly and shoved his face between Ginny's legs. It wasn't _exactly _what she wanted, but it felt _so _good still.

Hermione stared at the muscles of Harry's back. His face was between another girl's legs and he was giving off the impression of a barbarian gnawing at a juicy piece of meat. Then again, this _was_ her idea after all.

The brunette took a deep breath and went down, scooting Harry out of the way so her mouth could get some room. Ginny _screamed._ Harry smiled and tilted his head, grabbing Hermione's lips with his and drooling all over Ginny's.

Ginny's whole body squirmed and she began moaning. Loud, desperate moans escaped her mouth with each breath. All she could focus on was the side of Hermione's face pressed against her inner thigh, and the feeling of someone's nose digging into her clitoris. It was fucking crazy.

"Fuck!" Ginny yelled out.

Harry smiled harder and Hermione came up for breath. They were all breathing heavily.

"Next lesson," Harry said, following Hermione and coming up. He licked his lips and stood. "Stretching."

Ginny looked up, hardly able to breathe.

"Both of you lie next to each other."

"Ok!" Ginny got up quickly and scooted closer to Hermione.

"Now," Harry began, "Hermione doesn't need anymore stretching. She's perfect."

Hermione blushed.

"So I'm gonna fuck her," he said, mounting Hermione and pushing her down, "and she's gonna stretch you."

"How?" the red head inquired.

Harry suddenly pushed down Ginny. Both girls lay on their backs, side by side.

Hermione turned her head to the side to look at Ginny. She could do this. She did it to herself all the time. "With these," she told the younger girl, holding up her hand and wiggling her fingers.

Ginny felt herself dripping. Whether it on her own or from Harry's spit, she'd never know.

Without warning Harry entered Hermione all the way. Her eyes bulged as she let out a loud gasp. Harry chuckled.

"Harry you are _huge._ Shit. You'd think I'd get used to it by now."

Harry grinned and pulled out slowly. Hermione whimpered as he removed the tip of his head.

"You gotta do your job or I'm not fucking you," he said.

Hermione grunted. She put her hand to her mouth and sucked her fingers, pulling them out slowly, teasingly, and reaching down between Ginny's legs. She slipped one finger in.

Harry entered her, but just his head. He let the bulging tip slip in, then pulled it back out.

Hermione stuck a second finger in. Ginny squired. She was _tight._ Hermione twisted her fingers around, trying to pry open the tiny hole.

Harry, monitoring what she was doing, reciprocated. He entered her slowly. At about half way in, Hermione's legs began to shake. He knew she was going to come soon. She came faster from being teased than from actually hammering away. It drove her crazy. Harry slowly pulled back out.

Hermione forced a third finger in. Ginny yelped. She was way too tight. Hermione almost pitied the girl when she thought about what Harry's dick would do to her.

Hermione stretched her hand as far down as it could go, wiggling the three fingers she now had inside. Ginny struggled and Hermione could see she was sweating. Her hair matted to her forehead. Hermione continued to wiggle her fingers as if feeling around the inside of the younger girl's walls for buried treasure.

It was then Harry decided to pound away at Hermione, forcing himself all the way in completely, then still pressing harder as if to go deeper.

Hermione growled as Harry backed it out and went down again, and again, and again, pounding. It was so sudden, and after all that teasing too.

"Agh!" Hermione thrust her head back and came. Harry shoved his face between her breasts and wiggled his face and tongue, relishing at the instant tightness and wetness that engulfed his penis. It almost seemed to last forever. Hermione's tense muscles finally relaxed. She was completely out of breath. Her fingers had slipped out of Ginny sometime during the orgasm, and she dropped her hands loosely at her sides.

"One down, one to go." Harry said proudly.

Ginny gasped.

"You ready for this?" he asked, pulling completely out of Hermione and hopping over on top of the younger girl, "Final lesson of the day!"

Ginny swallowed.

"You wanted to know what sex was like, yeah?"

Hermione looked over, still breathless. "You'll love it," she breathed, "trust me." She gave the younger girl a wink

Harry pushed gently. He could barely get his head in. Ginny grimaced.

"Easy Harry." Hermione warned. She reached over and grabbed Ginny's hand. "It's gotta be slow."

Ginny was breathing heavily.

"Mmm, you are so fucking tight," Harry told her.

"Easy there cowboy." Hermione reminded him again as Ginny's grip tightened.

"Ok," Harry looked up at Ginny, "here's the game plan. I need you to relax your muscles. You're gonna take deep breaths. Tighten your muscles as you inhale, and relax them as you exhale. Then, each time you exhale, I'm gonna push a little deeper. Before you know you'll have as much of me in as there is to offer."

Hermione stared at Harry's lips as he spoke. He was so amazing. Not every guy would take the time to do all that. And she recognized the technique, too. It was the same one they used when they first tried anal.

Ginny nodded and breathed in, tightening her walls as best as she could. Was she even doing it right? How _do _you even control the muscles down there?

She felt Harry preparing to enter further. Ginny exhaled out loud through her mouth, blowing her breath into Harry's face. Harry breathed it in and pressed his hips down the slightest bit.

"Just like that," Harry said. The tightness was driving him mad. It took a _lot_ of fucking patience to not drill right into her for all she was worth right here and now. But he held back, feeling her tighten if more, if it were possible, on her inhale. _Soon_, Harry thought.

She exhaled and relaxed. Harry pushed deeper. He was almost halfway in now. Ginny's face did not budge. Her eyes were shut tight in concentration.

"You're doing great," Hermione told her, squeezing her hand harder.

Ginny turned her head to the side and looked into Hermione's eyes, inhaling and tightening again. Hermione nodded. Ginny exhaled and Harry pushed, moaning himself.

"Almost there," Harry said grinning.

Ginny repeated the process. It wasn't the most pleasurable thing in the world, and it kind of hurt, but she'd do it again. Sex wasn't bad. _I'd rather eat Hermione out again any day though…_

"Agh!"

Harry was in deep. Ginny closed her eyes and gripped Hermione's hand with everything she had in her. She wanted this to be over and she wanted to like it.

"Just fuck me the way you fucked Hermione!" Ginny called out.

She closed her eyes and imagined it was Hermione fucking her, not Harry.

Harry pulled out and pushed back in, more than willing to comply. "If you say so." He gradually increased his pace, feeling the tightness of Ginny's walls closing in on him, bringing him close.

Each thrust reminded Ginny of Hermione. She imagined herself in Hermione's place, and it turned her on. She remembered how Hermione had enjoyed it, and remembering how turned on Hermione was turned her on. It was crazy.

It wasn't long before Harry approached his final thrusts and Ginny decided to scream. Hermione quickly used her other hand to cover the girl's mouth as Harry rode through her orgasm. It didn't stop and neither did Harry.

Sweat dripped down their faces as Ginny's eyes bulged. Just the touch of Hermione's palms across her lips made her already over sensitive body shiver. Her orgasm finally ended as she felt Harry pull out and cum all over her stomach. It felt hot and gross.

Harry flashed a half lidded smile and dropped to the side, panting and out of breath. Ginny looked across at Hermione and she smiled.

"No way I'm letting all that go to waste," Hermione said with a wink. She leaned down to Ginny's belly button and stuck her tongue out, scooping up a glob of cum and swallowing it. Her tongue sent shivers along Ginny's skin. Even Harry had perked up to watch.

Hermione leaned down again and licked Ginny's flat stomach clean, lapping up every drop of the thick, salty liquid.

Ginny could have cum again just from watching. Hermione stood up and swallowed, licking her lips and grabbing Harry's clothes.

"You've probably got to get back to practice, eh?" Hermione looked at her star gazed lover.

Harry got up and put back on his clothes quickly. "And I'm guessing you've probably got to get back and study, no?"

Hermione chuckled. "You know me too well." She turned to look Harry in the eye. "Besides," she added, "this has been helpful. Sex has been shown to improve your memory."

Harry giggled. "Not like we needed another reason to continue, eh?" He planted a kiss on Hermione's cheek as he walked out of the room. "It was good having you, Ginny," he added with a friendly wink.

Ginny looked up at Hermione from her place on the floor, her red hair sprawled out as wide as her legs. "Essence of Devil's Snare!" she randomly called out.

Hermione looked at her with an extremely confused look. "What?"

"My shampoo," Ginny answered, still flustered. "You asked earlier what shampoo I use, no? I just remembered."

* * *

**Should I continue guys? D'you like it?**

**-stbime**


End file.
